narutotheonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saya Kirioa
Saya Kirioa-Hyuuga is the child born of Umeha Hyuuga and the late Tran Kirioa. It is said that, though Saya was not born in Otogakure, she is the One of the Sound. Background Umeha gave birth to Saya prematurely. Saya was incredibly small and did not grow very well, though she did grow to be taller and heavier than her very petite mother by her teens. Saya doesn't resemble Umeha at all, instead inheriting her father's red hair (though Saya's is more pinkish red than outwardly auburn like her father's) and has sharper features than either of them. She also inherited Tran's horns. Saya is one-quarter thunder demon. Seconds after birth, Saya began to mimic Kyosuke Misuhi's convulsive movements. To Tran's joy, she had inherited his Kekkei Genkai that had been erased by Sasuun Masodo. As Saya is still young, it cannot be certain what her horns are for. It is theorized that her horns serve as receptors for the tiny vibrations of noise she uses for her abilities, though it's only speculation. Besides her mimicry, she has shown no signs of inheritance of the Byakugan, because her eyes are a deep crimson instead of white, pale blue or indigo. Personality Saya has a very complex personality. Her early upbringing has left her with very strong abandonment issues, and has thus made her into a loner. She also appears to have multiple personalities. The most predominant one leaves her heartless, ice-cold, and near incapable of empathy of any kind, showing a childish enjoyment of causing pain to living things. Her other personality is fearful and melancholy, desperately seeking the approval of her father, the Envoy, and a deep fear of the Red-Eyed Man, Noai Uchiha, whose consciousness is latched onto hers. Both sides of her are well below what is appropriate for her age level, save for her intellect. Appearance Saya is slightly taller than her mother was and slightly heavier, though still slender. Due to the effect of the Dragon Fang, she looks about three years older than she really is, leaving her looking fully mature. She has a generous bust, wide hips, long legs, and a small waist. Her legs are unusually thin and look almost wasted due to misuse and are covered in scars from dragging them. She has a cruel face, with narrow, slanted eyes, thin lips, a long, thin nose, and a pointed chin. Her skin is fair, though not as pale as her mother's, and subject to terrible sunburns. Her eyes have large pupils, and the outer ring of her eyes is a deep purple, almost black in hue, while the inner ring is a rosy pink-red, though they can turn crimson. Her hair is pink-red and hangs unbound past her waist and is very unkempt, though she rarely washes it and it usually looks red. For the most part, Saya doesn't resemble either parent save for her hair color. The most physically prominent feature is a set of small white horns on top of her head. She sometimes wears a heavy metal helmet to conceal this feature. She usually only wears bandages covering her most important areas, though she has been known to lose these and end up naked. Abilities As the One of the Sound, Saya has very special and unique abilities that belong to her alone. She has the innate ability to bend sound waves to her will, most often forming hand-like appendages that emerge from her spine. These sound waves are undetectable, the oscillations so faint that the human ear can't decipher them and they can not be seen save for imprints left by her forcibly pressing her "hands" there. She can shear through flesh and bone with ease, leaving clean cuts. She is also able to reach into her victims' bodies without leaving so much as a scratch on the surface and go straight for the organs, even going so far as to tweak a vein in the brain 1 millimeter and kill with a fatal brain hemorrhage. As of yet, it has been revealed that Saya is limited to the amount of four "hands" unless her trigger emotion, fear, is unleashed. So far she has unlocked a total of sixteen "hands". Her sound-wave appendages also have a limited reach of two meters, or six feet. Unfortunately, the drawback of the usage of her specialized ability is that it is slowly destroying her muscle tissue. This was seen from even a very early age, as Saya never really learned how to walk more than a few feet at a time. She has some movement in her legs, but is otherwise paraplegic. The One of the Sound Shortly after birth, Saya was kidnapped by Himeko Suzumiya and Misao Kotobuki to be delivered to a false Orochimaru to be conditioned to be the One of the Sound. During this time period, the false Orochimaru gave the infant an endearing nickname- Tsuno Inabikari (Lightning Horn). The reason for this nickname is still as unknown as the true identity of the Orochimaru impostor. During Saya's stay, she was infused with a second chakra system so that she now can produce over ten times the amount of a high-level shinobi. A month and a half after her retrieval from the impostor, Saya's almost inhuman abilities surfaced. So far, the child can amplify even tiny sound waves that most people wouldn't be able to pick up and turn them into invisible blades capable of immense damage. The Tormented Child Saya was mostly uncared for for the majority of her early life. For the first few months after her birth, she was deeply cared for by both mother and father until her father's death and the subsequent plague that decimated the Hyuuga clan to where Umeha was the sole surviving female. After that point, Umeha abandoned her child to pursue Kyosuke, whom she had been ordered to assassinate. Saya lived instead with a woman named Ai until Umeha came back to collect her daughter months later. Even then she was abandoned by Umeha when she became an Apostle and ascended to Utopia to train for a year. The only real companion she had until both Umeha and Kyosuke returned was Human Path, whom Kyosuke entrusted to protect the young girl after she was rendered into the body of a young girl by the Dragon's Fang, her birthright. She befriended the emotionless Path, especially in a time when no child wanted to play with her due to her strange horned appearance and unusually high intellect even at such a young age. When her mother returned, battered, ill beyond what her body could repair and pregnant with Tetsumaru, her half-brother, Saya was fully willing to repair what hurt her mother had unwittingly committed against her until Umeha denied that Saya was her child due to the fact that Saya had been aged several years by the Dragon Fang. Despite that deep-seeded agony, Saya lived in happiness with her mother, step-father and Human Path, happy that she was going to be a big sister and that she was going to have a father again. Then, the day that Kyosuke defeated Noai Uchiha in battle came. Saya did not witness the initial battle, nor did she see the defeat of the Uchiha. She arrived the moment her mother was breathing her final breaths and Tetsumaru was born into the world. The final jutsu Noai Uchiha had cast latched his consciousness onto hers. As she and her newborn brother were taken into Utopia alongside Asibou Kaosu, he whispered to her subconscious that Tetsumaru was solely responsible for the death of both Saya's mother and her godfather in one fell swoop. His words to her impressionable young mind were enough to settle her hatred for her brother. Search For The Help Arc Fifteen years later, Saya had escaped from Utopia, scarring Asibou across the throat in the process. Once back, she wandered from village to village, slaughtering senselessly and began to go by her original nickname, Tsuno. Eventually the ANBU began to hunt her down, but still haven't gotten hold of her. Eventually, Tetsu came down after her. She eventually flagged him down and attempted to kill him, but Tetsu calmed her with a lullaby. Seemingly placated for time, she stayed with her brother until one day, she went to the monument her parents were buried under and gained access to the catacombs, and eventually the tomb. Her father's body, badly rotted, was in a silver casket. Kyo was in a gold casket, only slightly decayed. Her mother was in a glass casket, completely untouched by the ages and by the ravages of death. After a battle with the kyuubi, she escaped the tomb with her mother's body and her father's head, whose horns she ground up to resurrect as an oni via the Dragon Fang. It's uncertain what she wants to do with her mother, especially because it isn't exactly evident if Umeha is really alive or not. Saya recently went to Suna along with a few companions and has been captured by Toukashi. Trivia *Saya's horns look more like cat ears than actual horns. *Saya has a low pain tolerance in comparison to the other characters. *Saya's premature birth is unexplained in the series. *Saya's name is commonly mispronounced as "SAY-uh" instead of "SAI-yuh".